Tails and Sticks: One Night Stand
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: What happens when Sticks stays at Tails' workshop for a sleepover and things get out of hand? This, of course! Tails x Sticks multi-shot. Rated M for the content. Requested and co-written by Bugs Mc B wabbit.
1. Preposterous Preamble

**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie, unless stated otherwise. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

><p>Sticks the Badger came to visit her good friend Tails, planning to have a sleepover at his workshop. Sticks enjoyed drifting from one friend's home to another, because most of the time at home she was alone, and she did not enjoy being alone much. Moreover, she forgot her keys to her house, and she stopped by at Tails' workshop. Tails also liked having company, especially with cute girls.<p>

The hour was 9:00 PM, and Tails was preparing to take a shower. Tails' workshop was large enough to have a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and etcetera, because he spent most of the time in his workshop rather than home with his parents.

Tails almost made his way to the shower, but when he opened the door, he noticed Sticks was in there without closing the curtains. Tails looked at Sticks in surprise as the badger washed her body and breasts with a huge amount of soap while humming an unrecognizable jingle.

"Woah..." Tails accidentally made a sound.

Sticks suddenly turned her head backwards, and once seeing the two-tailed fox, she let out a scream. "AAAAAH!"

The fox was obviously startled from Sticks who screamed while trying to cover herself, and he accidentally stepped on a soap that was left on the floor. He slipped forwards into the bathtub, thus startling Sticks, who didn't worry about covering herself anymore.

"Tails, are you OK?" she asked him once seeing him on his back.

"My head hurts..." Tails murmured. "Damn that soap..."

"Why did you come in to see me taking a shower anyway?" Sticks asked.

"I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry," Tails replied. "Why didn't you close the curtains?"

"I was trying to get the soap you slipped on, it slipped off its holder. But Tails, you must learn to be more-" Sticks could not complete the sentence as she accidentally tripped over Tails' legs, shouting in shock before landing on him. "Woah!"

What the badger didn't realize was that the fox's shaft was as hard as a rock, and her fall made him enter her.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Ow..."

"Sticks!" Tails shouted in shock. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Tails... you actually enjoyed seeing me naked, didn't you?" Sticks asked. "You popped my cherry..."

"I'll admit, I did enjoy it, but it still doesn't feel right that I saw you like this," Tails answered. "And I'm sorry about your cherry, Sticks. Must be painful as fuck."

"It's OK, I'm only glad it was you. I needed someone to pop it," Sticks said. "And who cares now what's right or wrong? It's reality. And come on, tell me you don't like feeling my moist pussy surrounding your long Johnson," she snickered.

Tails couldn't lie about that. "I love it."

"Good boy," Sticks chuckled and kissed Tails on his lips, mesmerizing him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So... what now?" Tails asked.

"What now? You're so cute when you're trying to play innocent," Sticks giggled. "We're going to have sex now!"

"That's awesome!" Tails smiled. "But, I still feel pain because of my fall."

"Then just hold me, I'll remain on top of you," Sticks said. "Besides, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex under the running water?"

Tails widened his smile. "That's even more fascinating!" he replied.

"Get ready Tails, because I'm about to move it!" Sticks cheered as Tails held her arms.

"Bring it on!" Tails gloated. Sticks then started moving herself up and down on Tails' member and moaning as the latter kept her balanced.

"Tails, please kiss me to ease my pain," Sticks moaned aloud. "My pussy still hurts from the cherry popping."

"Sure thing, babe," Tails said. Sticks bent forwards and let Tails kiss her on her forehead and lips before they started an actual make-out session. Tails remained inside Sticks as she kept moving up and down.

"Oh Tails, I'm feeling it!" Sticks squeaked. Soon she climaxed with a scream as Tails kept comforting her with his kisses. Soon she climaxed with a scream and kept kissing Tails.

"How was that, darling?" Tails asked.

"That was awesome, but I want more," Sticks replied.

"Want another round?" Tails smirked.

"That's right, so don't you dare take that thing out," Sticks replied. She turned around and went on all-fours, still with Tails inside her.

"My dick is stuck inside you anyway," Tails chuckled as he started humping.

"Oh wow, does it mean you can't take it out?" Sticks moaned.

"I can't babe, I guess we're gonna have to make use of the benefits of this situation," Tails moaned back. "Don't you want me inside of you?"

"We already are, my sweet," Sticks moaned louder. "And of course I do honey, that's why we're having fun! You're already inside me, who cares? It's my fault anyway that I tripped over your legs, we wouldn't have been in that situation if I had been paying attention to where your legs were."

"As much as it's your fault, it's mine too, because I forgot to knock on the door," Tails replied.

"Why are we showing regret during intercourse? Let's just enjoy this!" Sticks chuckled.

Suddenly Tails sat down and he and Sticks turned the thing into a reverse cowgirl position after the latter had climaxed again.

"Boy Sticks, you sure have a lot of energy," Tails moaned happily.

"Oh Tails, keep fucking me you sweet little foxy dude," Sticks moaned in joy.

"I am, my darling," Tails chuckled and groped Sticks.

"Oh yeah, grab those titties," Sticks teased.

"Sticks, I'm close!" Tails moaned.

"Don't you dare, Tails!" Sticks replied. "Not until I cum before you!"

What they didn't know was that Amy had been walking around and looking for Sonic, as usual. She heard the moaning sounds coming from Tails' workshop. "What's that?" she asked herself. The pink hedgehog walked towards Tails' workshop and looked through the window to see the two-tailed fox having his private time with the jungle badger.

"Tails, I'm about to climax!" Sticks shouted.

"I can't hold it in any longer, Sticks!" Tails shouted back.

"I'm finishing anyway, let's cum together!" Sticks screamed, and then both she and the fox climaxed together with a loud scream. Tails finally managed to slip his member out of Sticks' sweet spot, covered in both liquids.

"Wow... this felt awesome..." Sticks panted. "Hey, you managed to take it out!"

"Yeah, seems like it..." Tails panted back. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Sticks."

Sticks hugged Tails tightly. "Thank you so much, Tails. You're such a sweetie."

Tails kissed Sticks' nipples. "You're welcome, sweetheart. It's getting late, let's go to bed."

"Alright darling," Sticks replied.

They both went to Tails' bedroom, holding each other's hands. Sticks did not bother to get dressed. The two got inside the bed and kissed each other one more time.

"Good night, Sticks," Tails said.

"Good night, Tails," Sticks replied to him.

As the two finally closed their eyes and fell asleep, Amy took out her cell-phone and made a call.

"Hello Sonic, what's up? Please don't hang up, I have something to tell you. Well... I just saw Tails and Sticks having sex. Woah, hold your horses! You don't need to yell at me so much! I'm just delivering you the message, you mustn't take your rage on the messenger! OK... just don't do anything that I wouldn't do. See you later, Sonic. Love you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know it's short, but more will come later. And I mean much more. Special thanks go to Bugs Mc B wabbit, who requested the story and gave me ideas. Please review, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	2. Sticky Situations

The next morning, Tails and Sticks were still in bed, cuddling each other passionately since last night. Even during the night, they had quite a fair share of sensual touching, kissing, and licking during their sleep. After their little "accident" from yesterday, the two-tailed fox and the jungle badger became rather attached to each other, and their current situation couldn't have been more literal than that.

Sticks was the first to wake up at 7 AM, slowly opening her eyes and attempting to get out of bed. However, the situation was a little more complicated.

"Tails? Tails, wake up!" she whispered to the fox while shaking him. "Wake up, damn it! You're hurting me!"

Tails slowly woke up after one whole hour of hearing the badger's voice whispering into his ear. "Morning Sticks... what's the matter, sweetie? Can you stop shaking me?"

"Tails, I..." Sticks hesitated. "I really need to go to the bathroom..."

"And am I the one who's stopping you?" Tails asked.

"Sadly you are, and I'm hurt as hell. However, I don't believe it's intentional," Sticks responded.

"Uh... is my dick stuck inside you again?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sticks nodded.

"And I can't take it out, yet again," Tails replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to wake you up for an hour!" Sticks said.

"So you're telling me that my dick has been stuck inside you and is still stuck for over an entire hour?" Tails asked.

"I can't tell when or how exactly you inserted yourself inside me again," Sticks responded, "but since you already started, then why not continue?"

"But didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Tails asked.

"I can hold it in, just fuck me," Sticks replied.

"Wow, someone sure is wild here!" Tails snickered.

Sticks blushed. "I love it when you say I'm wild!" she chuckled.

The two just kept having a good time; touching, hugging, licking, and kissing during their morning intercourse. Nothing could stop the wild duo from having fun.

"Wait a minute Tails, I finally realized something," Sticks moaned after several minutes since her sex with Tails had started.

"What is it, babe?" Tails asked.

"I just had a wet dream while we both cuddled during our sleep," the badger answered. "I was rubbing myself against you and I gave you a boner. Later, out of instinct I assume, I made you enter me. I tried shaking you to wake you up, but actually it made you hump me and go in deeper. And it hurt me a bit. I didn't know I was hurting myself by doing this. Then I realized you are inside of me."

"That's another one of our sticky situations I guess," Tails chuckled. "I'm sorry about your pain though."

Tails and Sticks finally climaxed and finished their sex at 9 o'clock, and Tails finally managed to free his member from Sticks' womanhood.

"Thank you sweetie, that was awesome," Sticks said, panting. "Here, let me clean you as a token of gratitude."

"Go ahead, honey," Tails replied. Sticks then crawled over to him and fellated him until he was clean.

"There you go babe, now you're nice and clean," Sticks said and gave Tails a kiss on his member. "Now it's your turn to suck something out of me."

"Thanks hun," Tails replied and started sucking the badger's titties.

"Damn Tails, you sure know how to read a girl's mind," Sticks giggled while breastfeeding the two-tailed fox. "Suck harder foxy dude, suck on them harder, I beg you!"

"Will do Sticks, you're so yummy!" Tails responded and suckled harder, and he even nibbled a bit. Soon the stimulation was so intense that Sticks was starting to lactate.

"Oh Tails! You're so good to me!" Sticks moaned out loud as she kept making milk for Tails.

"Your milk tastes so good, Sticks!" Tails replied and kept drinking.

"OK I think that's enough, it's starting to get painful now," Sticks said after several moments.

Tails ceased his sucking. "That was great, your milk is phenomenal," he said and gave her nipples a kiss. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm famished," Sticks replied and licked her lips. "What do you have to offer, landlord?"

"What do you think of hash brown eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" Tails asked.

"Sounds delightful," Sticks responded. "I'll be at the bathroom, I've been holding it for too long."

"Alright honey, the food will be ready soon," Tails replied.

After having their breakfast, at 11 AM, Tails and Sticks sat in the living room, wondering what to do next. Once again, Sticks did not wear her clothes.

"What should we do now, Tails?" Sticks asked as the fox gently massaged her tits.

"How about I take you on a trip on my Tornado?" Tails replied.

"Sounds great, but where should we go?" Sticks asked.

"We could go somewhere random and activate the automatic mode so we could keep having fun with guaranteed security," Tails answered.

"I love how your mind works, foxy dude," Sticks smiled and kissed Tails on his lips.

The duo then walked out hand-to-hand and climbed onto the two-tailed fox's plane, the Tornado. This time Sticks had no choice but to get dressed. "I'm activating the automatic pilot mode. Is there a specific place you'd like to go to, Sticks?" Tails asked.

"Let's go to the hot springs near Station Square," Sticks answered.

"Sounds like a cool idea, let's go!" Tails said and started the engine. Since the automatic pilot mode was activated, both Tails and Sticks were on the front seat and they were once again free to start their next round of fun time. Once gain they had a fair share of rough sex and other additional stimulations, making use of the benefits of the auto-pilot mode. They just kept having fun as the Tornado was rolling, turning, diving, and going in again.

The duo finished just in time for the landing. That's when Tails had to switch to manual mode again. Once landing, Tails and Sticks climbed off the plane and walked towards the hot springs.

"Alright Sticky, here we are," Tails said. "Shall we enter the springs?"

"I'm a bit hungry, sweetie," Sticks replied in a childish tone. "Let's eat something first, please."

"Sure thing babe, my stomach feels a bit empty as well," Tails responded. "There's a snack bar just to the right from here."

Tails and Sticks shared a short kiss and walked towards the snack bar. The girl behind the bar was a sexy purple echidna with large breasts, wearing just a yellow bikini.

"Good day sweeties," said the echidna behind the bar. "You two look like a cute couple, what can I do for you adorable darlings?"

"I'd like to have a chili cheeseburger please," Tails answered.

"Nice choice, and what for you, sweet badger?" the echidna asked.

"I'd like a corndog please," Sticks answered.

"Excellent, so a chili cheeseburger for the adorable fox, and a corndog for the sweet badger. Shall be taken care of!" the echidna smiled. "Anything to drink?"

"Double-sized grape juice, and two straws," the duo said.

"How sweet! That'll be 29.90," the echidna replied. Tails gave her his credit card and paid for the order. Then he and Sticks sat at a table after receiving their food, and they were also drinking from their grape juice together via their straws.

Later, approximately at 3:30 PM, they decided to enter the hot springs, and they both sat together inside the water. However, Tails suddenly tripped and fell onto Sticks, who in turn fell on her back.

"OUCH!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, the steam dazzled me," Tails replied.

"It's OK Tails... it appears that you entered me again," Sticks responded.

"Another round then?" Tails asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sticks responded.

And so the duo started yet another session of hot steamy action, literally surrounded by the springs' steam. In addition, they did not care at that point whether they were being watched or not. Them not caring about this was a rather ironic timing, though.

Sonic and Sally were just making their way out of a local bar nearby the hot springs. Neither of them was happy to witness the wild duo having sex.

"How predictable..." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you're drunk, please let it go," Sally replied to him.

"Why should I, damn it?" Sonic asked and hiccupped.

"Well... remember when you and I had sex for the first time and you were surprised that it wasn't my first time?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sonic responded.

Sally gulped and explained: "Back then, you remember that I told you I was Scourge's girlfriend, right? Well, we never had sex, but he once drugged me and almost raped me until Tails came just in time to save me from Scourge. I didn't control myself, and I was already naked and I kind of forced myself on Tails."

"What!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"He coped with me though, but that was eight years ago, before you and I were together," Sally said. "Ever since that incident, we never talked to each other. I was ashamed of myself and he was mad at me for 7 and a half years."

"So Tails was the one who took your virginity," Sonic said.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sonic..." Sally begged, going down onto her knees and hugging Sonic's legs.

"No Sally, I'm not mad at you, sweetie," Sonic grinned and kissed Sally. "But there is something I would like to discuss with Tails here."

However, Sonic's timing was pretty bad because Tails and Sticks were heading towards the Tornado, and they took off shortly afterwards at 4:30 PM.

"Damn it, I guess we'll have to follow him to his workshop," Sonic said.

"Please don't do anything I wouldn't do, darling," Sally said.

After another round of passionate action in the Tornado in automatic mode, Tails and Sticks made it back to the former's workshop at 5 o'clock.

"I had a great time, foxy dude," Sticks said.

"So did I babe," Tails replied.

"I bet you did, buddy," said a familiar voice, and Tails noticed Sonic standing in front of him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you have any ideas you think I can incorporate into the story, don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews, or PM me. Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	3. Is There a Doctor in the House?

"Sonic!" Tails said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Tails buddy, why are you so nervous to see me?" Sonic asked as he clenched his fists.

"Maybe because you look like you're about to beat me up?" Tails replied, stepping backwards.

"And what makes you think that?" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, you're drunk! Please don't do this," Sally begged.

"Sally, stay out of this," Sonic replied, "I know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Tails, Sonic is scaring me," Sticks said.

"Don't worry, badger. I won't hurt you," Sonic replied to her. "It's Tails that I want."

"Stay back!" Tails shouted and tried to run away, but Sonic was obviously too fast for him and he slammed the fox's head on the ground.

"TAILS!" Sticks and Sally shouted.

"This is for all the girls whom you took away their virginity, you greedy kid!" Sonic roared in rage as he started beating up Tails and launching homing attacks against him. "Amy, Mina, Wave, Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Shade, Bunnie, Fiona, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Hershey, Barby, and even Sally! Have you no shame!? Why haven't you ever told me!?"

"Because I knew you were going to get mad at me!" Tails cried.

Sonic just hit the two-tailed fox on the head. Sticks was just standing there motionless, as she was too shocked to move or say anything.

"Sonic, stop this! Please!" Sally shouted and ran to Sonic.

"I told you to keep out of this, Sally!" Sonic yelled at her and kept beating up Tails.

"You're just mad that Tails had fucked me before you did!" Sally responded.

"Yes, I'm mad because I'm older than him and yet you already lost your virginity to him!" Sonic roared.

Sally then found a lead pipe near the entrance to Tails' workshop and picked it up. "Sonic, you are drunk, and this has gone far enough. If you don't let go of Tails, I swear to Bruce Dickinson I'm going to smack your head with this pipe!"

"Oh really!? What for!?" Sonic snapped. "So you could fuck Tails for yourself!?"

"That's it, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, Sonic!" Sally snapped back and knocked the blue hedgehog out with the pipe, causing him to faint.

This was Sticks' chance to run back to Tails. She knelt down to the poor fox and asked: "Tails sweetie, are you OK?"

"Uh..." Tails groaned. "No..." he coughed blood.

"Oh shit, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Sticks said and carried Tails on her arms before rushing to the hospital.

Amy, however, was very unimpressed. "So this is how you treat your boyfriend, huh Sally? If I had known this, then I'd have saved him from you long ago!"

"Amy, you saw exactly what happened," Sally replied, "Sonic was drunk again and he might have killed Tails if he had continued beating him up!"

"I won't let you hurt my Sonic!" Amy snapped and took out her large hammer.

"He isn't yours, bitch!" Sally snapped back at the pink hedgehog.

"What did you call me, you little slut!?" Amy screamed in rage.

"I called you a bitch, what are you deaf!?" Sally taunted.

"That's it! I'm so gonna kill you!" Amy screamed and whacked her hammer on a nearby bucket of water. Despite aiming at Sally, the chipmunk evaded the water, but the water splashed on Sonic, who slowly started waking up.

"Oh my, what happened?" Sonic asked himself. "What the hell did I drink last night?" Then he noticed the two girls fighting.

"Sonic doesn't even like you, what do you even want from him?" Sally asked.

"What do you have that I don't you little tramp!?" Amy screamed.

"I'm a tramp!?" Sally taunted.

"Yes! At least I don't hang around with an open jacket and flash my tits in public!" Amy snapped.

"Maybe if you wore clothes that revealed your breasts, you'd get Sonic's attention," the chipmunk taunted. "Or on second thoughts, maybe don't."

"What do you have that I don't!?" the pink hedgehog yelled.

"Well, for a start," Sally said, "I'm a bombshell, I'm not obsessed like you, I'm more mature than you, and my tits are so much bigger than yours!"

Now Amy was furious. "This is the final straw! Now you're gonna get it, you little whore!" she screamed and charged at Sally, holding her hammer high. "Our breasts are the same size!"

"The dress you're wearing makes them so small!" Sally responded.

Luckily, Sonic got up and intervened.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

He leaped right behind Sally and dragged her backwards.

"Sonic, let me go! She insulted me, damn it!" Sally demanded while struggling to break free from Sonic's grasp, as Amy just stood in front of them and taunted by sticking her tongue out in a juvenile manner.

"Enough with this, you two!" Sonic said. "Now what happened?"

"What happened?" Sally asked in disdain. "You almost beat Tails to death while you were drunk!"

"And Sticks took him to the hospital," Amy added.

"Oh dear... I sure made quite a mess here, didn't I?" Sonic asked. Amy and Sally nodded, and Sonic said: "OK, I'm going to visit him at the hospital while you two make up." He then grabbed both Amy and Sally and pushed them so close to each other that he made their lips meet. "Perfect," the blue hedgehog said and gave a dash.

Sally and Amy looked at each other with their eyes widened in shock before breaking their unwanted kiss. They didn't look away from each other; they just kept maintaining their confused look. No tension, no anger, just confusion.

"Uh... Sally? When you said my dress shrinks my breasts... what did you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Uh, well..." Sally blushed.

"So do you really think my boobs are actually as big as yours?" Amy asked again.

"Well... can I check them out?" Sally hesitated.

Amy was surprised by the princess' request. She agreed, nonetheless. "Uh, sure," she said and revealed her breasts to Sally.

"Hey I was wrong, your breasts really are as big as mine," Sally said. "And they look very well-shaped. Can I touch them?"

"Go ahead," Amy replied, more confident this time. Sally then grabbed them and fondled them gently.

"Wow, they're so soft! I love touching them!" Sally said and then she gave them a lick. "And they taste good!" she said and started sucking them.

"Woah Sally, you're being so good to me all of a sudden," Amy giggled. "Now let me suck yours!"

"Sure Amy," Sally replied and started breastfeeding the pink hedgehog. While doing so, she took out a double-edged dildo out of her jacket.

"Aw, are you gonna put it inside both of us now?" Amy mewed. Sally nodded and did so. As the two were moaning, they started kissing again. "You know, I just realized something, Sal," Amy said after she and Sally had broken the kiss.

"What, dear?" Sally asked.

"We both want Sonic, right?" Amy asked, and Sally nodded. "So why shouldn't he have us both?"

"Marvelous, why haven't we thought about that before?" Sally responded.

"This could work perfectly!" Amy cheered.

Soon they both reached their orgasm and climaxed together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the hospital, Tails was lying in a bed, covered in bruises and wounds caused by Sonic. Sticks was standing beside him and trying to comfort him. "There there sweetie, you'll be fine in no time," the jungle badger said.<p>

"I hope..." Tails murmured in pain. Soon, a beautiful nurse, who was a yellow mongoose with purple hair whose suit was unbuttoned in the bottom to reveal her belly, came over to take care of Tails.

"M... Mina?" Tails murmured.

"Tails!" Mina the nurse exclaimed. "Tails, what happened?"

"I had a fight with Sonic..." Tails coughed.

"Boy, you poor little thing... Luckily, Mina knows exactly what can help you," Mina said.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Sticks asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tails' ex-wife," Mina replied. "I'll assume you're his new girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, my name is Sticks," the badger responded. "Tails never told me about you. Wait a sec, do you have kids?"

"Yeah we have two kids, Melody and Skye," Mina answered.

"Oh really?" Sticks asked. "Why haven't you ever told me about that, Tails?"

"I'm so sorry, Sticks..." Tails cried. "The kids don't live with me anyway."

"So why did you two divorce?" Sticks asked.

"Because of my singing career. I have a comfy schedule between my musical career and my shifts at the hospital," Mina explained. "And the kids live with me. Sometimes I even take them to the hospital with me."

"You must be mad at me, aren't you, Sticks?" Tails asked in tears.

"No Tails, it's fine," Sticks responded and kissed Tails on his lips.

Suddenly, Sonic came rushing to the hospital, panting in tiredness. "Tails, I..."

"What do you want?" Sticks asked in anger.

"I just came to apologize for what I've done to Tails. Once again I let alcohol take over my sense of judgement," Sonic said.

"I'm about to start the treatment here, so if you're here to cause more trouble to my patient, then you have nothing to seek here," Mina muttered.

"Wait, please! Just let me talk to Tails!" Sonic said. "Tails, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Go away, you evil bastard..." Tails coughed.

Sonic was shocked. Tails had never used such an insult on him. He decided to give up and walk away slowly. As he left, two kids, a female mongoose that resembled Mina and a male fox that resembled Tails, came over. They were shocked to see the face of the victim.

"Father!" they shouted and ran towards Tails. "What happened to you!?"

"Hi kids... Sonic beat me up because, potatoes..." Tails said. Though he cheered up as he saw his children again.

"I can't believe he did this to you, father," said the young mongoose.

"I didn't believe it either, Melody. But you know how Sonic is, he has his moments of going berserk," Tails replied.

"We just want you to get better, father," the young fox said.

"Thanks Skye," Tails replied. Both Skye and melody held their father's hands.

"Say father, who's this girl?" Melody asked, referring to Sticks.

"This is my new girlfriend, Sticks," Tails answered. "Sticks, these are Melody and Skye."

"Hey kids, nice to meet you," Sticks said and hugged the kids.

"Nice to meet you too," Melody replied. "So are you going to be our new stepmom?"

"I guess so," Sticks chuckled.

"Boy father, she's got a sweet ass," Skye whispered to Tails' ear, to which the latter nodded and chuckled.

However, Skye forgot that his sister had absolute hearing. "Hey, it's not cool to say such stuff about our new stepmom you twit!"

"Hey relax sis, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to compliment our new stepmom!" Skye responded and pushed his sister.

"Hey, don't lie to me, and don't push me!" Melody snapped and hit her brother.

"Why you..." Skye snarled and started fighting his sister. The two siblings took their fight elsewhere around the hospital.

"Oh my, shouldn't we do something about them?" Sticks asked.

"Nah, they fight all the time," Mina responded. "Though I do wish one day that they'd bond together again. Even if... Never mind, we need to start the treatment. I need your help on this one, Sticks."

"OK, what do I do?" Sticks asked.

"We need to please him sexually before anesthetizing him," Mina said and started touching Tails' crotch.

"Hey, would you please put your hands off his dick?" Sticks muttered.

"Sticks, we need to please him together or else he won't get cured," Mina replied. "Trust me."

Sticks looked how Tails was enjoying Mina's treatment, so she decided to cope with it. She started kissing the two-tailed fox while Mina started fellating him. Shortly afterwards, Mina signaled Sticks to fellate Tails as well, and while fellating Tails together, they occasionally kissed each other. After Tails had climaxed, Mina had put him to sleep.

"This should do the trick," Mina said. "Now I'll take care of his bruises."

"Say, doesn't this make you want to return to Tails?" Sticks asked.

"But I thought he's yours now," Mina responded.

"I know, but we can both be with him together," Sticks replied.

"Hmm, good point," Mina responded.

"I mean look at us, we're both sexy girls who're attached to Tails," Sticks said, "I'm sure Tails won't object having us both."

Mina nodded and kissed Sticks again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Skye and Melody were still fighting on the hospital's floor. Several doctors and nurses noticed their fight, but they decided to stay out of this, fearing of getting injured and having their tasks jeopardized. Soon, however, Skye was pinning Melody on the floor too hard before accidentally falling on her himself, and when he tried to get up, he failed.<p>

"Damn it, I'm stuck!" he groaned.

"Get off me, Skye!" Melody snapped, but when she tried to get Skye off, it only worsened the situation and only gave her more pain. "OUCH!"

"Melody, what's the matter?" Skye asked.

"Oh my... I can't take you out of me..." Melody said. "Did you just my cherry?"

"I think I did, sis..." Skye responded.

"It hurts... please help me..." Melody mewed.

"Maybe this will help," Skye said and started kissing his sister. Melody then hugged her brother as he started fucking her gently.

"Oh brother..." she moaned.

"Sis..." he moaned back at her. "Sis, you're so tight!"

"Brother, keep going harder! I beg you!"

"Anything for you, sis!"

"Skye, I'm close! Don't stop!"

"Cum for me, sister!"

"I'm cumming bro, I want to cum!"

"I'm cumming too, sis! Where do you want me to cum?"

"Cum inside me, brother!"

"I can't hold it in much longer, Melody!"

"Don't hold it in, cum inside me!"

"Are you sure, sister?"

"Yes, Skye! Do it!"

"You know, after this there is no going back!"

"I'll just wait for my period!"

"Another round?"

"Hell yeah, brother!"

The two had a total of sixteen rounds, three of which had involved Skye climaxing inside his sister.

"Boy, I'm definitely pregnant by now," Melody said.

"Yeah but, we didn't think of the consequences..." Skye hesitated.

"Come on brother, we'll find a solution for this," Melody replied. "Besides, I'm glad it was you who took my virginity."

"This is all my fault!" Skye said.

"No brother, I'm just as to blame as you," Melody responded.

"But I didn't pay enough attention."

"But I didn't take you out of me."

"But I was stuck..."

"But I didn't take my pill in time."

"And I woke up this morning."

"I forgot to wear panties, all of them were in the laundry."

"But I started the fight."

"But I started cursing you because I took your compliment for our stepmom the wrong way. But, uh... I'll admit... I kind of liked it..."

"Same here, honestly. But how will we explain this to mom and dad?"

"As I said, we'll find a solution for this."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I would also like to point out that Bugs Mc B wabbit is, in fact, co-writing the story with me and giving me ideas. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	4. Oh, Brother

Sally took Amy to her and Sonic's house after their odd yet sweet sexual encounter. "Let's get you a little more comfortable," Sally said as the pink hedgehog let her take off her dress and bra. Sally herself took off her jacket before initiating another make-out session with Amy.

"Oh my, how silly of me," Sally chuckled, "I didn't offer you something to drink! Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please Sal," Amy replied, "I'd like some coffee."

"Alright, coming right up," Sally said. "How would you like to have your coffee?"

"With some milk and sugar please," Amy answered.

"Alright babe," Sally replied. Soon she arrived with two cups of coffee, and the pink hedgehog thanked her and gave her a kiss.

"So... is it true what Sonic said?" Amy asked.

"About what?" Sally asked back.

"About Tails," Amy answered, "did Tails really take the virginities of all those girls that Sonic mentioned?"

Sally widened her eyes. "Well, he did take my virginity."

"Really? He took mine too!" Amy responded.

"Oh my Dio, I guess Sonic was right!" Sally said. "Who'd have thought Tails was such a player?"

"That sure sounds odd," Amy replied. "So how did it happen with you?"

"Do you mean how Tails took my virginity?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, how did Tails take your virginity, Sal?" Amy replied.

"OK, put your head on my laps and I will tell you," the red-haired chipmunk responded. The pink hedgehog lay on her back and placed her head on Sally's laps, and the latter told her story while gently playing with Amy's breasts.

"It all happened seven and a half years ago," she explained. "Back then, believe it or not, I was Scourge's girlfriend. But one day, since we've never had sex since we'd started our relationship, he decided he wanted to rape me. So he drugged me."

"Damn, that sick bastard!" Amy said in shock.

"However, Tails was there just in time to save me from that evil sicko," Sally continued. "After he had driven Scourge out, I kind of... uh... forced myself on Tails, because I was still under the influence of Scourge's drug."

Amy was shocked. "How did you manage to force yourself on Tails so quickly?" she asked.

"At first I just hugged him and thanked him very deeply," Sally answered. "Then it evolved into a deep kiss and eventually we had sex. Shortly enough he started to enjoy it. We tried many different positions and he made me cum more than five times."

"Woah, and was all this done outside?" Amy asked in shock.

"Indeed," Sally answered. "Afterwards I was so exhausted, so Tails took me to his workshop and I spent the night there. However, I still felt wrong about what I've done, so I ran away sometime before dawn. I managed to run into Sonic, but since the drug had dazzled my vision, I was convinced he was Scourge and I ran away from him. Eventually I ran back home and my mother managed to comfort me. And then I slept very well for a long time."

"Very interesting..." Amy said in awe. "But at least you enjoyed the sex with Tails," she added, to which Sally nodded positively. "How much did you enjoy it?"

"A lot," Sally replied.

"Didn't you get pregnant after this?" Amy asked.

"I did, but my period terminated the pregnancy," Sally answered. "Now you tell me how Tails popped your cherry."

Amy nodded, and she and Sally switched positions. It was now Sally's turn to place her head on Amy's laps and have her tits played by the pink hedgehog.

"It also happened during the same period of time your case happened," Amy explained. "It was another pitiful attempt to flirt with Sonic and get his love and attention. But I was desperate for love, and Tails was there. He asked, 'What's wrong, Amy?' to which I replied, 'Tails... please help me...'"

"You sure sounded dramatic," Sally chuckled.

"That's not all of it," Amy giggled back. "Tails then innocently asked me 'With what?' and I said 'I need some love'. He asked 'What do you mean?' and I said 'I mean this!' and then I just started to kiss him."

"So you started spicing things up I see," Sally snickered as Amy squeezed her tits harder.

"You bet, this is the best part!" Amy said. "Then I pinned him onto the ground and started sucking his dick. That's when he really started to enjoy this, so he petted my head as I kept fellating him before rubbing my tits on his schlong. Then I let him suck my tits and lick my pussy, and then we started the actual sex."

Sally licked her lips and smiled. "Interesting! What did you do?"

"You know, the usual stuff," Amy said, pretending to be innocent. "Doggy-style, cowgirl position, missionary position, 69. He made me cum at least ten or fifteen times."

"Man, Tails sure is one hell of a player!" Sally said. "He sure has a lot of talent!"

"Indeed!" Amy giggled. "Luckily I took my pill so I didn't get pregnant."

"Well, Tails has kids with Mina," Sally said. "But they were ready for this and they agreed. It must be done only when both sides decide it's right."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. She then started making out with Sally again. They fondled each other before moving on to 69 and suckling on each other's tits. After a mutual orgasm via tribadism, the two girls once gain started kissing each other ever so passionately.

Sometime later, someone came in and saw the two in action.

"Sonic!" Sally and Amy said in surprise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital...<p>

"OK bro, I've decided. I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and tell mom," Melody said.

"I hope she and dad won't get mad," Skye said.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll understand," Melody replied and slid her fingers across her brother's chest. "I'll ask mom to give me a pregnancy check."

Skye nodded. "Should I come with you, sis?" he asked.

"It's OK, Skye. I'll be fine on my own, but thanks for your support," Melody replied and kissed Skye's cheek.

"No problem, Melody," Skye responded. "I feel thirsty, so I'm gonna fix myself something to drink from this vending machine over there. Do you want something too?"

"Yes please," Melody answered, "I'd like to have some carrot juice please."

"I'll take care of this," Skye replied and held his sister's hands. "Good luck, sis."

"Thank you brother," Melody replied and kissed her brother. She then went to her mother, who had just put Tails to sleep for recovery several minutes ago. Mina was now standing a bit further from Tails' bed and eating a sandwich. Sticks remained next to Tails.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Melody asked her mother.

"Sure thing darling, what is it?" Mina replied.

"Could you please check if I'm pregnant?" Melody asked.

Mina was surprised by her daughter's request. "What's wrong? Have you forgotten to take your pills today, sweetie?"

Melody sighed in shame. "Yes, mom..."

Mina soon finished eating her sandwich and started an ultrasound check on Melody, who lay on one of the nearby beds. The results were positive.

"Oh my Melody, you are pregnant!" Mina said in joy.

"That's what I wanted to know," Melody responded.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Mina cheered. "Oh, I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Yeah, but mom..." Melody hesitated. "About that, well..."

"What's wrong, darling?" Mina asked.

Melody gulped. "It's Skye, he and I were having unprotected sex."

Mina's cheers turned into shock and confusion. "Are you telling me you're pregnant with an inbred embryo?"

That's when her daughter started to cry. "Yes mom... please don't get mad at us..." she sobbed. "Because it's your fault for trying to make us bond."

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm actually glad you two had sex," Mina chuckled.

"But what about the child?" Melody asked after wiping her tears.

Mina placed her hand on her daughter's belly. "We can find a solution for this, don't worry."

Melody smiled and held her mother's hand. Mina then crouched and gave her daughter a French kiss. As the two started fondling each other gently, something broke their kiss.

"Mina! He's waking up!"

That was Sticks, who saw Tails was blinking. He started making really woozy sounds as he slowly woke up, while Mina and Melody rushed to see their ex-husband and father wake up.

"Oh man, that was a terrible sleep..." the two-tailed fox muttered to himself. "I felt like I was almost dying because of all that stress."

"Dad, are you OK?" Melody asked.

"Hey dear," Tails smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until I heard about your incident, dad," Melody replied. "I really wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thanks darling," Tails responded. "Where's your brother?"

"Uh, about that..." Melody gulped. "Skye and I had a little fight here which ended with... unprotected sex."

Tails could only think of one reaction.

"WHAT!?"

"And now I'm pregnant," Melody added as Skye arrived with the drinks.

"What are you trying to do, kill me!?" Tails snapped before feeling pain in his heart. "AH!"

"Tails, what happened!?" Mina and Sticks asked in shock.

"I'm having a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack-ack! You ought to know by now!" Tails responded in a creaky voice before fainting.

"Dad!?" Skye and Melody shouted in shock.

"Oh man," said a stressed Sticks, "is he gonna be OK?"

"Yes, he will," Mina replied, "it's just that working for so long in his workshop over the years has caused him some heart problems. He just fainted. Luckily I can recover him quickly with this defibrillator."

The mongoose then gave Tails an electric shock to bring him back to consciousness. Once receiving the shock, Tails regained his consciousness with a scream.

"Skye, I'm gonna kill you!"

At this point, Skye and Melody were completely scared. They just stared at their angry father, who literally had fire in his eyes.

"Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops!" he roared. "It's bad enough that I had a fight with Sonic, it's the last month to pay the rent for my workshop, I need to take care of the ownership forms on the workshop, and now I find out that my own children are practicing incestuous sex!?"

"Tails, calm down! Please!" Sticks and Mina begged, but the two-tailed fox ignored his girlfriend and ex-wife's pleads.

"I'd have expected a certain level of carelessness from you Skye, but Melody!? You're the older sister, at least you should have some responsibility for what you're doing!" Tails shouted.

"What could have I done!?" Melody cried. "He had me pinned to the floor and I didn't know he had a hard on!"

"You need to take responsibility for what you're doing!" Tails responded. "You should have felt something poking at you!"

"It all came so fast..." Melody sobbed as she lowered her head towards the floor.

"What do you mean it all came so fast?" Tails asked.

"He didn't poke, he just rushed with it without noticing," Melody stuttered.

"Still, how come you didn't punch him and get off the ground?" Tails asked.

"I felt so painful and weak... I needed him to comfort me..." Melody squeaked in tears.

"Are you stupid!? You're brother and sister for Lindemann's sake!" Tails shouted.

"Yes..." Melody murmured and cried out loud.

"Tails, that was harsh," Mina said.

The two-tailed fox then started feeling bad for his daughter. "I know, but I had to make a point. How could you both get yourselves into this?"

"Tails, stop yelling at them!" Mina responded. "It's my fault!"

Tails was really confused right now. "How is it your fault?" he asked.

Mina confessed. "I wanted them to bond like this."

"What are you saying?" Tails asked.

"They were always fighting and I wanted to do everything to make them peaceful again," Mina answered.

"I... I get your point," Tails responded, "but why not just sit down with them and tell them not to be bad?"

"Come on Tails, they're not babies anymore," Mina replied. "I tried to, but every time I sent them down to talk to Danny at the pub, it just got worse."

"Danny? His name is Dan," Tails muttered.

"I know, but ever since Skye saw Melody naked..." Mina replied.

"Spare me the details," Tails demanded.

At the same time, Skye was hugging his crying sister in attempt to calm her down. "Don't cry sis, we'll be OK," he said. "You said it yourself, we'll find a solution."

"Bud dad is mad at us..." Melody sobbed.

"He still hasn't got his thoughts straight," Skye responded. "I know another way to comfort you. How about another round?"

"No brother... I'm not in the mood..." Melody sniffled.

"Please?" Skye asked.

Melody shook her head no, but Skye started kissing her. During their French kiss, Skye crouched a bit and sneaked his hardened member underneath Melody's skirt. Melody tried to move from her spot, but she realized she was stuck.

"Uh... bro? Did you sneak your wiener inside of me?" Melody asked.

"Yes," Skye answered.

"Skye, please don't..." Melody murmured.

"Relax sis," Skye responded, "you're gonna like it. I think this can cheer you up."

"Wait..." Melody said. "I need to stop crying first."

"OK babe," Skye replied. The siblings continued their kiss, and Skye then carried Melody and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Hey, where exactly are you two going!?" Tails snapped at them.

"I just need to help Melody with something," Skye responded.

"Just do it quick," Tails replied angrily, "I still need to think of a punishment for you two!"

Once in the restrooms, Melody spun herself and stood on all-fours.

"Fuck me, my darling brother," she said. "But don't go too rough."

"How much cum do you want in you?" Skye asked as he started humping.

"Not too much, I don't want dad to see me so dirty," Melody replied as she moaned.

"I just want to cheer you up, that's what your brother is for," Skye responded.

"Less talking more screwing, Skye baby," Melody moaned back at him.

"Prepare for the best screw of your life!" Skye gloated.

"Just fuck me," Melody snickered.

What they didn't know was that Tails had limped from his bed and had seen them in action. "STOP THIS NOW!" he snapped, but his children ignored him and went even faster. He was so angry that Mina and Sticks had to give him a stress pill to calm him down and drag him back to the bed.

"Oh my, I've climaxed in you a record of one hundred times!" Skye panted.

"You're a sex machine, brother!" Melody chuckled. Then they started French kissing again.

"Are you still sad?" Skye asked.

"Not at all," Melody giggled.

"Why not?" the fox asked.

"Because you cheered me up," the mongoose chuckled in response.

"I thought it wouldn't work."

"But it did."

"But you didn't want it."

"I changed my mind."

"How did you change your mind?"

"You always help me raise my morale, Skye. You're the best brother in the world," Melody said sweetly and hugged her brother tightly.

Skye hugged his sister back and asked: "How did I raise your morale?"

"By being so nice to me."

"How is having sex with you nice?"

Melody giggled. "Because sex is nice!"

"But dad is mad at us for having sex with each other," Skye said.

"Mom will make him understand," Melody said. "I hope."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ideas and co-writing by Bugs Mc B wabbit. Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	5. One Wedding Without the Funeral

"Sonic!" Sally and Amy said in surprise once seeing the blue hedgehog standing in front of them. Nonetheless, Sonic was actually glad to see such a sight after the ugly moments he had gone through with Tails.

"I see my spontaneous method to help you make up worked even better than I had expected," he snickered. "Or should I say, make out?"

"Well, don't just stand there," Amy said, "join us!"

Sonic nodded and jumped right into it. Sally flipped out a condom and put it on Sonic's member. She then got on him as Amy went in front of them and started suckling on Sally's tits. "Oh yes..." Sally moaned. "Holy guns and roses..."

"So what have you two been doing while I was absent?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you really want to know," Amy replied as she kept playing with the chipmunk's large breasts, "Sally and I were thinking that since we both want you, you should have us both."

"I actually like that idea!" Sonic said. "Why didn't you just ask me instead of fighting each other?"

"Maybe because you never bothered to give Amy a chance," Sally moaned.

"Less talking more moaning, princess," Amy snickered and kept suckling on Sally's breasts.

"You heard her Sal," Sonic added as he humped Sally more.

"Oh harder Sonic, you two are being so awesome," Sally moaned more.

"Cum for us, Sally babe," Amy cooed, still not letting go of the princess' jugs.

"Make me, I beg you!" Sally moaned louder, and soon she released on Sonic. "That was awesome, thank you so much, honeys."

"Awesome as always," Sonic chuckled. "Come on Amy, it's your turn now."

"Show us what you're made of, sweet rose," Sally said and spanked Amy gently before the latter climbed on Sonic's member and took it in. It was also her turn to have her breasts pleasured by the chipmunk princess.

"Oh Sonic, this feels great," Amy moaned out loud.

"Hey Amy, this isn't your first time?" Sonic asked, noticing no blood.

"I told you that Tails had already taken my virginity a long time ago, remember?" Amy replied while moaning. "You were running away from me and I told you 'Tails was the one who took my virginity anyway'."

"Oh right," Sonic replied, "I had a short amnesia for a moment."

"You're not mad at her because of this, are you Sonic?" Sally asked as she suckled on Amy's tits.

"Of course not, it's no use deploring the past," Sonic responded. "I already learned my lesson."

"Good boy," Sally chuckled and kept pleasing Amy.

Soon both Sonic and Amy climaxed with the latter screaming in joy. She then took Sonic's condom off and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"How was that, ladies?" Sonic asked as he hugged both Amy and Sally.

"That was awesome," the girls replied.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry I always rejected you," Sonic said.

"It's OK Sonic," Amy smiled, "what matters is that we're all together now. Right Sal?"

"Hell yes Amy," Sally giggled in response. The trio then initiated a triple kiss.

"It's getting late," Sonic yawned. "How about we all sleep together?"

"Is your bed big enough for the three of us?" Amy asked.

"Sure it is," Sally answered. And so the trio went to Sonic and Sally's bedroom and got on the bed, preparing to catch some shut eye and for a journey to dream land. But that's a different franchise which we won't get into.

* * *

><p>Things were slightly different in the hospital. Mina and Sticks had managed to decrease Tails' stress and drag him back to his bed after his outburst following the scenery he had deemed obscene.<p>

"But Mina, you don't understand..." Tails murmured.

"I understand very well Tails, there's nothing to worry about," Mina responded. "We just need to decrease your stress a _little_ more. Sticks, come forth!"

"Aye aye," the jungle badger replied and prepared for orders.

"But... Melody and Skye..." Tails murmured again before finding himself getting kissed by his ex-wife.

"Just relax, will you?" Mina replied to him. "Hey Sticks, you take his dick."

The jungle badger obeyed and started fellating her boyfriend. Tails was indeed calming down as Mina was kissing him, and he placed his hand on her cheek while they were at it. His tails were petting Sticks' head as she was still pleasing him too.

"Feeling better, Tails?" Mina asked as she broke her kiss with Tails.

"I do," the fox replied, "but Skye and Melody, why are they doing this?"

"Relax Tails," Mina responded, "I told you, that's their way to bond. I know it's my fault, but look at them, they're happy. You always told me you only wanted our kids to be happy."

"That's true," Tails replied, "but now Melody is pregnant with an inbred child, and I already need to deal with my workshop's rent and ownership forms. The military can be really stressing, you know."

"I know sweetie, but yelling at our kids was wrong," Mina said.

"You're right, and I regret doing so," Tails replied. "Could you please bring them over here?"

Mina nodded and called her kids. "Skye, Melody, come here!"

Skye and Melody reluctantly made their way to their father's bed, still maintaining their fear from his comment on their current relationship status. They were both shivering as well as they started at their father.

"What is it, mom?" Melody asked.

"Your dad wants to tell you something," Mina replied. Both Melody and Skye turned their attention back to Tails.

"Listen kids," the two-tailed fox explained, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you like this, it was uncalled for. All you wanted was just to be happy with each other, and I was too blind to realize that. I don't want you to fear me, nor do I want to have any beef between us. I hope you can forgive me."

Skye and Melody shortly enough changed their scared expressions into surprised yet content ones. "We forgive you, dad," they said. "We're glad you understand us, father," Skye added.

"But what are we going to do with the baby?" Melody asked.

"We'll find a solution, don't worry," Tails replied. Skye and Melody then approached their father for a hug. Sticks and Mina also shared a hug with each other after witnessing that sight, and then they joined the group hug too.

"Listen, I know what you two need now, children," Tails said.

"What is it, dad?" Melody asked.

"You two need to get married," Tails answered. The rest were shocked.

"Tails, are you insane!?" Sticks asked. "And excuse me for the rhetorical question in advance, but these are your own children you're talking about, that's not even legal!"

"I know, that's why we're not going to make it official," Tails replied.

"Actually this is a great idea," Mina said. "Only the five of us will know, and you two won't even have to fill any papers."

"Moreover," Tails added, "we're not gonna have a preacher. I'll do all the talking."

"Think of it as some sort of play," Mina said, petting both of her kids' heads. "Then we'll have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises," Melody said.

"Do we need rings?" Skye asked.

"I can make you rings, but make sure to hide them under your gloves when you walk out in public," Tails answered.

"You can count on us, dad," Melody replied.

_"Really?"_ Tails asked cynically.

"Tails," Mina said, shaking her head. "Be nice."

"I was only joking," Tails replied.

"Oh, so in that case, it's fine," Mina chuckled. "And tell the military you'll have to delay the payment for the workshop because you had an emergency. They can't come to you with complaints if you've been hospitalized."

"The military is really strict, you know," Tails responded. "I don't know if they'll accept this, despite it being a reasonable and legitimate reason for delaying the payment."

"Tails honey, think about it," Sticks said, "they still need you for these weapons and vehicles you make for them, right? So they won't want to give up on you until your retirement."

"Hmm, good point," Tails replied.

"Anyways, now we got you all fixed up, so we can all go home," Mina said.

"Let's go to my workshop and organize the wedding there," Tails said.

* * *

><p>Later, the Prower family and Sticks were back in Tails' workshop. Melody and Skye were standing in front of each other, with Sticks and their parents beside them. Tails then spoke: "With the power vested in me as your father, I hereby pronounce you husbro and siswife. You may kiss the sister."<p>

Mina and Sticks laughed at Tails' blessing as Skye and Melody shared their kiss. "That's our Tails, funny as always," Mina said in her laugh.

Melody and Skye then gave each other their rings, which they put on each other's fingers and put their gloves on again to cover them.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, you said you had a surprise for us, mom," Melody added.

"Yes Mina, I would also like to know what kind of surprise you're planning," Tails said. "Is it a part of this bonding you planned?"

"Well, I'll tell you," Mina smirked and whispered to Tails' ear. The two-tailed fox widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Is my belly sexy?" Mina grinned. "Of course I'm serious!"

"What did you tell him?" Sticks asked in excitement.

"Well, my idea is a family orgy!" Mina cheered.

"So _that_ was your little surprise for us, mom," Skye smirked.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Melody giggled squeakily.

"Can I join you too?" Sticks asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can, my precious," Tails answered and gave Sticks a deep kiss.

"Hey you two, save some energy for the orgy itself!" Mina chuckled, holding both of Tails and Sticks' asses.

"Right, let's go to our bed!" Tails said.

Once at Tails' bed, the quintet started having their fun, and lots of protection was prepared. Tails started by taking his daughter from behind, who was in turn getting kissed by her mother. Sticks took a strap-on to take Mina from behind while being done by Skye. Later, Melody was breastfeeding Mina and Sticks, who were being done by Skye and Tails respectively.

"You seem so eager, daddy," Melody moaned while breastfeeding her mother and her future stepmother.

"Yeah, at first you seemed to be the biggest objector to this entire situation," Skye added.

"I never thought it would be so awesome," Tails responded.

"How is it to drink your daughter's milk, Mina?" Sticks asked.

"It's really awesome, it's the tastiest drink I've ever had," Mina replied.

"Thanks mommy," Melody squeaked.

Later, Skye and Tails were being fellated by Mina and Melody respectively. They, in turn, were having their breasts sucked by Sticks from underneath. Melody and Mina were petting each other's pussies while they were at it. Tails and Skye looked at each other once in a while, and they could help but share a kiss together. Then they and Sticks took turns on dominating Mina and Melody's breasts and genitals. It didn't take so long before Sticks had her private parts dominated as well.

Soon they were all finished, and the sheets were a mess. Neither of them bothered to get dressed.

"Boy, that was marvelous," Tails said. "That was an excellent idea you had, Mina."

"Thank you sweetie," Mina said and kissed Tails. Sticks joined their kiss, making it triple.

"Does that mean you're gonna be back together again, father?" Melody asked.

"I think it does, dear," Tails answered. "What do you say, Mina?"

"Sure, I accept!" Mina responded. "And I want Sticks to be our wife too," she added, gripping the jungle badger's breasts.

"Will be arranged, Mina babe," Sticks replied and kissed Mina's breast.

"Yes!" Skye and Melody cheered. "Our family will keep expanding!" they said.

The other three smiled. "Oh, that reminds me," Tails said, "Cosmo is preparing something big regarding her job and such. I'd like to give her a call."

"Sure babe, go ahead," Mina replied.

Tails went to his phone and pressed a few buttons. An unfamiliar voice had answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Brother, is that you?" Tails asked.

_"What? Who is this?"_

"Ich bin es, dein Bruder!" Tails replied.

_"Tails? Sind Sie das?"_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
